grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Act 4.9: The Temple's Core
Chapter Navigation Missions Story= Recommended BP/TAP: 17,200 *Dungeon 1st Clear. *Received Damage 36,800 or Less. *Slay the Boss within 1 min 30 secs. |-| Chaos= Recommended BP/TAP: 49,700 *Dungeon 1st Clear. *Clear within 3 min 50 secs. *Deal 38,180 DPS. |-| Hatred= Recommended BP/TAP: 82,600 *Dungeon 1st Clear. *Use Party Skills 2 times or less. *When cleared, the heroes HP must be 50% or higher. |-| Destruction= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? The Temple's Core Description "Fennel... Is fighting..." Dialogue Mamin: This is the center of the temple. If we go just a bit further, we will reach the Poseidon's sleeping chambers. Hekar: It is a very sacred place. For it to be sullied by the demons... I can't hold back any longer. ---- Shasha: What did you say? Is it still in shipping? Sonora: Excuse me... Shasha, ma'am... Shasha: How much longer do I have to wait for this to be shipped? It takes a while to ship items to the sea floor? Then why didn't you tell me before? Sonora: Shasha, ma'am... Since a bit ago... Intruders... Shasha: Ah, so annoying. You guys just deal with it yourselves. To think that the chair that will allow me to show off my dignity as a commander is still not here... This will be a huge setback to my plans. Grandiel: It looks like the enemy is not paying attention. Kyle: Great! Let's go in! ---- Fennel: Fennel... Starting report... Transmission status secure... Belile: Good job, Fennel! Poseidon's body was safely delivered. Thanks to you, we are one step closer to Lord Heitaros' complete revival. Fennel: Fennel... Command fulfilled... Report completed... Belile: Finish up what you are doing there and come to Teroka. I want you to command troops that will advance towards Forest of Life! Grandiel: It looks like we were too late. Mamin: It cannot be. Poseidon is already... Cindy: Rather... They're going to advance into Forest of Life... Grandiel: Teroka is the closest city to Forest of Life. It looks as though they have selected Teroka as the place to station the troops that will advance into the Forest of Life. Cindy: Does that mean Teroka is already... Grandiel: Unfortunately, it would seem like it is already in the demons' hands... Arme: Heitaros... Where have I heard that name before... Grandiel, do you remember anything? Grandiel: ..... Well... Kyle: Arg! This is not the time to just be chitchatting! Hey! You idiot demons! Belile: What a fortuitous day! We captured Poseidon and now the final piece has walked in with its own two feet... Fennel! Keep them subdued until I arrive. I do not care about the rest of them. Just make sure you leave the human ones alive. Ah, but of course you can cut off a leg or two if you need to. HA HA HA HA HA! Fennel: Command confirmed! Command... Annihilate all! Arme: That wasn't it! He said to leave the humans alive! Fennel: Mm... Annihilate! Kyle: Hmph! Go ahead and try. Epilogue: Reclaimed Temple Description "Thank you! We were able to reclaim the temple with your help!" Dialogue Hekar: Whew~ That was a difficult battle. Cindy: What should we do now? We know that the demons are planning a massive invasion into Forest of Life... Grandiel: Most likely, their next goal is another avatar of God, Nephilim! We need to make it to Forest of Life before they do. Mamin: If we take you on our backs, it will take us at least one week to get to Forest of Life. Grandiel: If it is for one week, we will be too late. Hekar: I just had a good idea. The nearest dry land to this place is Imp Empire. Because it is a desert most people just turn around and leave, but if you are able to cross through there... It should only take you three days to get to Forest of Life. Grandiel: A desert... I guess that will have to do. Let us go to the desert! Kyle: Ugh... To the desert after the sea... Video References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story